Intruder Alert
by SassySunshine-PlsReadProfile
Summary: "You're going shopping for me." "NO!"


**Just read it please! This involves my friend, but I've changed her name (CP name). Also, Miranda from **_**Teams Undivided**_** makes a return. Miranda is not someone in real life.**

* * *

><p>Intruder Alert<br>A Random Fanfic by Chipettegirl10

It had occurred while I was out shopping. Let me explain how it had happened in a not-too-narrated-but-still-narrated-story-telling-itself way. It's from my POV of course. I mean, if it was someone else's it'd be all boring and nothing but story but I give my opinion…and yeah…I'm really off-topic here so let me just start from the beginning of the day…

Rain pattered against the windows of a candy-colored split-level igloo, located at 3462 Snowball Drive in Alpine, Club Penguin. It began puddle up in the sidewalk up to the front door. The rest of the houses on the street – a dead-end street – were in the same state.

Sleepy penguins everywhere opened their curtains to the unpleasant sight, closed them, them climbed back into bed.

Sadly, I did not have that choice. I had to force myself out of bed and had to comb through my bed-head blonde hair. I had to force myself to get dressed. I had to force myself to ea—oh, that's right. I'm out of breakfast food. That's why I'm up in the first place. I have to go shopping if I want breakfast. I could just stop in the coffee shop and get some energy to shop, seeing as I'm dressed…

"That's what I'll do," I said out loud. My puffles looked up groggily. I could've sworn Turbo, my black puffle, gave me the evil eye. "Hey," I snapped."If you want food, you'll let me do whatever I want. I'm the owner, 'kay?" My black puffle went back to bed, but he was scowling. I would be afraid to know what he was dreaming.

"I'm going out guys; I'll be back in a few hours! Don't throw any wild parties!" I yelled as loudly as possible, grabbing my umbrella. I headed out the door just as Turbo charged at me. I grimaced as I heard him slam into the door. "Breaking the door doesn't solve anything," I muttered. I wondered if he heard me.

I walked into the coffee shop and set my umbrella inside an umbrella case. I slid my wet jacket off and put it on a hook. I waved down a waiter over as I took my seat. "I'll have a small hot chocolate with whipped cream. To eat I'll have a corn muffin and some sausage…"

The waiter nodded and walked behind the counter. There were only two other penguins here – a light blue penguin wearing a gold tiara and red-and-white-stripe t-shirt, and a peach penguin wearing a blue shimmery dress, matching shoes, a pearl necklace, white designer shades, and a blonde ponytail. _Prep_, I thought. Who wears those kinds of clothes on a day like this, this early in the morning?

The waiter came back with my food. I thanked him quietly, and began to eat when the preppy-looking penguin came up to me.

"Aren't you that girl?" she asked. By my terms, "that girl" could mean anything. "What do you mean?" I asked her curiously. "That-that girl who…she uh…oh um…didn't she chase the blue team cheerleaders around the stadium one day?" she stuttered. She knew exactly who I was if she hung around the stadium a lot. But at least she was on the right track. "Um, it's the other way around: they chased me," I said. The reason they chased me was that I had insulted Blue Team repeatedly in front of their nastiest and most popular cheerleader. She had ordered her wannabes to chase me around the stadium, which they had without hesitation. And, it had been more than one day.

"Oh," the girl said. Her eyes narrowed. "YOU TRASHED MY TEAM?" I should really watch out before I say stupid things. "I…Um…no…I didn't…?" I said stupidly. "Where did you get that idea?"

The girl grabbed me by the sweatshirt collar. What I wouldn't do for Blusky0244, my best friend, to pop in…

* * *

><p>A rumble of thunder jolted the island of Club Penguin. A few flashes of lightning came with it. Blusky0244 opened her eyes to see the rain coming down outside the window.<p>

"Oh crud, my puffles might've been up all night!" she exclaimed. She raced to close the curtains when she noticed her puffles, all curled up and sound asleep. "Oh, thank goodness!" With that Blu walked into the kitchen. She yanked open her fridge. "Dang, I'm all out of food!" she exclaimed loudly. Her puffles, startled, woke up with surprised looks. Blu smacked her forehead. "I've got to learn not to do that in the mornings!" She sighed.

"Now I can't eat breakfast. Maybe Ellenflower will let me come over for breakfast," she said. Blu picked up the phone and dialed the number. There were five rings, and then it went to the answering machine. Blu put down the phone, not bothering to leave a message. "I need food!" she exclaimed. Her puffles looked up at her, as if to say, _so do we._ Blu shot them a look. "Gosh!" she exclaimed.

Blu dialed Ellen's brother's number.

* * *

><p>Astronaut343 let out another loud snore. Being asleep, he was completely unaware that if he snored again, his puffles would start a riot. He rolled over and fell on the floor, almost squishing his green puffle. The green puffle glared at him. Then the puffle turned back to the other puffles.<p>

Astronaut snored again. The puffles began jumping all over him and throwing balls at him.

"HEY, OW, THAT HURTS!" Astronaut shouted. His puffles backed off. Astronaut's phone rang. "Who in their right mind is calling me this early?" he muttered groggily, grabbing the phone. The caller ID read 'Blusky0244.' He glared at the phone. "Blu better have a good reason for calling me," he said. He picked up.

"What do you want Blu? Between my puffles almost killing me probably for snoring and you calling, it isn't exactly a good morning," Astronaut said. "It's raining," Blu added from the other line. Astronaut groaned. "Is that it?" he asked. "No. Do you know where Ellen keeps her spare house key?" Blu asked. Astronaut furrowed his eyebrows. "It's under the mat, why?"

* * *

><p>"PUT HER DOWN RIGHT NOW!" a voice yelled from the front door. I snapped my head to the right to see MirandaBubblez45, from the red team hockey division, walking into the coffee shop. "Miranda, good to see you," I said, grinning sheepishly. The prep put me down. "And who might you be?" she snarled. Was this going to be a cat fight? If it was, I'd better get out of here. I have a bad reputation when it comes to fights. But I swear it's not me! Someone else starts it!<p>

"I'm her friend from the red team," Miranda answered. Her long brown hair swayed with every movement. Her tan brown penguin color went perfectly with her hair.

Today Miranda wore blue and black designer shades, a white penguin band hoodie, and blue sneakers. Around her neck she wore a star necklace.

"Is that so?" the prep penguin asked.

Her flippers curled into fists. I gulped and walked up to the counter. "I'll have a to-go container," I said, glancing back at the fighting girls. The waiter nodded and handed me a white Styrofoam container.

* * *

><p>I am so glad I got out of that. I heard the police got involved, but that was from a hippie sitting under the night club awning.<p>

I pushed my shopping cart into the frozen section, and then glanced down at my list. "Who wrote down frozen puffle treats?" I asked out loud. A few other shoppers looked at me. A mother penguin rushed her daughter down the aisle.

I sighed. "Turbo has got to learn the meaning of the word 'no,'" I said, crossing the item off the list. I continued my way down the aisle, tossing items into my carriage.

* * *

><p>Blu walked through the rain up to 3462 Snowball Drive. "Alright, Astronaut told me the key was under the mat. Now if I know Ellen, that's a lie and it's in the fake potted plant," she said, rummaging through the foliage. She picked up the gold-colored key and slid it through the lock. The door opened. Blu walked inside. Ellen's puffles were standing near the door with puffle-sized weapons. Blu looked down at them. "If you don't tell Ellen about this I'll buy you all ice cream," Blu said. The puffles hopped away. "I'll take that as a yes," Blu said, opening a bag. She opened Ellen's fridge and dumped all the food in.<p>

Shutting the fridge, she walked over to her pantry and did the same.

"I HAVE FOOD!" Blu yelled to the world when she walked outside. An elderly lady from the next igloo over looked up from watering her garden (why was she doing it in the RAIN I don't know).

"Deary, what are you doing breaking into that girl's house?" the old lady asked. Bu froze and turned to the old lady. "I'm…I'm feeding her puffles," Blu answered. "But she was home this morning," the old lady said. "Uh…she's not going to come back for a few days," Blu said. The old lady thought for a minute. Then she turned back to Blu. "Alrighty then, dear, carry on," the old lady said. Blu ran from the house. "That old lady has a screw loose. I should probably tell Ellen she wouldn't be a good witness in the case of murder or robbery," Blu said.

* * *

><p>I walked back into my kitchen later that day with three bags of breakfast food. I opened my pantry and fridge, only to see they were empty. "SOMEONE STOLE MY FOOD!" I shouted. My puffles looked up. "Do you know who did this?" I asked. My yellow puffle, Sunshine, picked up a blue crayon. "The first word is crayon?" I asked. Sunshine shook her head and pointed at the word 'blue' on the wrapper. "Oh, the first word is blue," I said, nodding. Pinkie, my pink puffle, pointed to the sky. "Is it clouds?" I guessed. Pinkie shook her head. "Gray?" I asked. Ballerina, my purple puffle, jumped up with Pinkie. "Is it sky?" I asked. The puffles nodded.<p>

"Blusky0244 took my food?" I asked. The puffles nodded. I dialed my brother's number.

* * *

><p>Astronaut was watching Penguin Good Luck Charlie when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. "Oh snap, it's Ellen!" he said. "Blu told me that if she called I have to lie, lie, lie," he said. He hit 'talk.' "Hey Ellen, how's it going?"<p>

"Not well," I answered. "I think Blu broke into my house and stole my food." Astronaut laughed nervously. "That's crazy…," he said. "I know. What's crazier is that I wasn't home, but when I was home, the front door was unlocked, and nothing was broken. Did you tell her where my key was?" I went on. "No…," Astronaut said. "I have ten witnesses who would like to beat you senseless," I said. Astronaut gasped. "My puffles beat me up this morning for snoring! I confess! I told Blu it was under the mat!" Astronaut shouted. He hung up.

* * *

><p>Blu was munching on Boston cream pie watching Penguin Lemonade Mouth when her phone rang. "Hello?" she said, not bothering to look at the caller ID. "Confess…," the voice on the other line hissed. Blu shrugged. "Confess to what, stealing my best friend's food?" she asked. "SO YOU CONFESS!" I yelled into the phone. "Um…yes…?" Blu said, confused. "Ugh! Blu! You ran me out of food, and I only went out to get breakfast stuff! So ya know what?" I shouted. "What?" Blu asked.<p>

"You're going shopping for me."

"NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Hate it? In-the-middle it? Okay, yeah. REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
